Your Turn
by OnceUponAShipper
Summary: Regina and Emma are looking for the perfect name for their third child. What happens when Regina lets Emma choose the name?


A/N - Thank you for all of the positive reviews! I'm glad you're all enjoying the stories! Think I'm finally getting the hang of all this! Enjoy!

* * *

At six and a half months pregnant, Regina and Emma felt it was safe enough to start looking at names. They hadn't told anyone that the search was on. The couple wanted to choose this one all on their own. Henry was named for Regina's father, and Daniela was named for Daniel by Snow's suggestion. Emma and Regina loved the names, but they wanted to decide on one together, without any outside ideas.

Daniela was out with Snow and Charming, which gave the two mothers a day to themselves. Regina laid on the couch, her feet on Emma's lap, a book of baby names rested on her round belly.

Emma had one hand rubbing her wife's feet and one hand holding another book of names. She had just started needing reading glasses, something she really hated to do. Regina was always quick to remind the blonde, much to Emma's chagrin.

"Babe, how about Casey?" Emma suggested. They had agreed not to find out the sex of the baby, they wanted to keep it a surprise. So, gender neutral names were heavily tossed around.

"Add it to the list," Regina shrugged.

Emma could tell by the brunette's reaction that "Casey" wasn't a strong contender. "Dakota?"

"Hm, yeah, definitely put that on the list." Regina turned the page and skimmed through another list. "What do you think of Phoenix?"

"Isn't that a bird?"

Regina took that as a "no." "Charlie?"

Emma nodded, "List."

"Emma, do you even have the list with you?" Regina asked suddenly and lowered the book enough to see the blonde.

Emma had wedged the notepad in the seat cushion and held it up with a triumphant, "Ha! Check it!" She sounded like a teenager.

Regina pursed her lips together and went back to reading. "Sage?"

"Hell no," Emma snarked.

"Emma, the child may be in utero, but it can still hear you!" Regina never did like Emma's crass language.

Emma ignored her wife's chastisement and moved on. "Lyric?" She mostly suggested it as a joke, but Regina seemed to like it.

"List," the woman waved.

"Babe, no way. I was kidding."

"List," Regina repeated more forcefully. Emma gave a defeated sigh and scribbled the name down on the lined paper. As she put the pen back down, she noticed Regina was staring at her. "What?"

Regina sat up, pulled her legs off of Emma's lap, and closed the book in her hand. "I was thinking..."

"Uh huh...?" Emma asked cautiously. Regina usually only softened her tone when something bad happened, or when she was talking the kids.

"Our children are both named after people from my past."

"Ok?"

"Emma, I want _you_ to pick out a name for this baby," Regina said, her hand dropped to rest on her stomach. "Henry is biologically yours, yet you never got to name him."

"I like the name Henry, though," Emma commented as she failed to see where Regina was going.

"I know you do, but..." Regina let out a tired sigh. "Just think of a name that means something to you, maybe after someone you knew back in Boston, or someone you grew up with." Regina's voice trailed off as she finished her sentence. Emma didn't talk about her time in foster care, she'd preferred to leave it in the past. "It doesn't even have to be gender neutral," Regina added, hoping to encourage Emma.

With a heavy sigh, Emma leaned back onto the couch and looked out in front of her. Her elbow rested on the arm of the couch, her hand rubbed the scar next to her eye. She searched through her long, long past. Everyone she had ever known went through Emma's head; people she liked, people she disliked, her foster care workers until finally- finally she landed on the name she wanted their child to have. "I got it," she breathed.

Regina moved closer and pulled Emma's arm around her, her head rested on the blonde's shoulder. "What is it?"

Emma nodded to herself, sure that this was the name; the perfect name. "August."

Regina felt herself smile, despite her previous dislike for August Booth. "August," she said under breath.

"Is that ok with you?" Emma asked nervously. "I mean, I know he's not technically dead, but he's... the August I knew is gone."

"August," Regina said again as she ran a hand over her stomach. "I love it." Regina took Emma's hand in hers and placed them both on her abdomen.

"Whaddu you think, baby?" Emma whispered as she leaned down. Emma jumped slightly as she felt movement from underneath her hand.

Regina laughed as Emma came back up. "I guess that's a yes."


End file.
